


the wonders of life (inside someone else's head)

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Inside Out Au, Not Beta Read, OOC? Probably, Random Updates, Slice of Life, characterization may be all over the place im sorry, hajime is tired, izuru pops in at random times for no reason, shuichi is the body while everyone else are in his head, this is a mess im sorry, this is such a mess i think i forgot how to write good, we love the protagonist squad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24075244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "I swear these toys should not bring this much joy to a child," commented Hajime. He turned and sure enough, Makoto, Kaede and Komaru all somehow had poofed up their own version of the toys that Shuichi had gotten. Hajime simply facepalmed.in which the protags (minus shuichi who is the body) are like the emotions from inside out (kinda). shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	1. the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> hi! im not dead (though i sometimes feel like i am)
> 
> so yeah, this is just random fic idea that i had and actually had the effort to write for. I'm not sure if or when i will update tbh cause i have a history of just abandoning ideas after a few hours. i legit wrote this short thing on a whim. 
> 
> if i do decide to continue updating, don't expect consistent updates.

“All right, it seems like we… are going somewhere?”

“What an astute observation, Makoto. I never would’ve guessed.”

“Makoto! Hajime! Stop fighting! Look!”

The screen suddenly turned bright. A man can be seen looking down at them. Crying could be heard through the speakers. 

“Congratulations, Mrs. Saihara. Here is your son.”

The view changed as the man handed them over to a woman. She had long dark blue hair and green eyes. It was obvious that she had been crying, probably from the labour, but soon more tears could be seen as she looked down at her son, who was, as was any newborn child, still crying.

She positioned him for breastfeeding and soon the crying stopped.

“Huh, so what are we supposed to be doing here again?” asked Komaru, leaning back in her chair. Hajime gave her a pointed glare. 

“We already debriefed everything before we got here, Komaru,” sighed Kaede, “We are this newborn’s conscious.” Komaru just stuck her tongue out at her. 

“Still don’t understand why we got put in conscious duty this time,” murmured Komaru, who has begun spinning around in her chair. Hajime, exasperated as always, just let out a huff. He turned to Makoto, who was manning the control panel. 

“Have we gotten a name yet?” Makoto shook his head. “She seems to be talking to her husband at the moment.” Hajime nodded.

“We have to decide our roles soon,” commented Kaede, a notepad in hand. Where she got it, no one really knows. “Safety, thoughts, emotions, skills, morality, communication…” She continued to recite the list when suddenly a voice could be heard through the speakers.

“Welcome to the world, Shuichi Saihara.”

And then a body popped into existence in front of Komaru and she fell back in her chair from the surprise.

Hajime sighed as he caught the eye of the new person. “Izuru, what did we tell you about popping in with no warning?” scolded Hajime, hand already massaging his temple. Izuru just surveyed the room and then as quickly as he came, left.

Kaede helped Komaru off the ground. “I honestly think he just does that for no reason but to be a nuisance,” said Komaru, brushing herself off. 

And then, the crying from the speakers resumed. Hajime groaned, moving beside Makoto at the control panel. He always hated the newborn stage, way too much crying. He turned off the speaker and turned back to everyone else. 

“So, roles?” asked Kaede. Everyone nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhhh thanks for reading this mess of a first chapter
> 
> if you want to talk to me about... idk things you can find me @saltyyetbland on twitter, instagram and Tumblr.
> 
> ... yeah! thanks for reading!


	2. rooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> roles and rooms are decided. nothing much else happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a pretty bland chapter and is not as humourous (?) as the first one but i find it necessary to somewhat explain how things work inside shuichi's head. next chapter should be after a timeskip tho and we'll actually reach the shenanigans.

As usual, they decided on who gets first pick with rock paper scissors. Makoto won, with Hajime, Kaede and Komaru being second to last in that order.

“Memory,” said Makoto, picking up the respective key that accesses the sector. Each specific concept has a room in the consciousness where the work is done. 

(What did you expect, everything to be done in one room? We do not want another incident of 75 to happen.)

“Judgement,” says Hajime, picking up the respective key. 

Kaede huffed. She wanted judgement but Hajime got to it before her. 

“Emotions,” she said, picking the key up.

“Communication,” said Komaru, key in hand.

This cycle of picking roles continued until the final role, Trauma Control, was given to Makoto. No one really wanted that role as it was usually a really depressing and overall tedious job (so much filing work), but a very necessary one at that.

“It’s finally time for the fun part!” exclaimed Komaru, “Room shuffling!”

The entire team began by combining the individual rooms for each concept that they picked into one room for each person. The myriad of doors now became 4 doors, one for each person and they were free to move them around. Then, the rearranging began.

“I call to be beside Makoto!” exclaimed Komaru. Using her powers, she moved her door over to his. “Safety and Reflex has got to be together.” 

Makoto nodded. “Makes sense.” He then turned to Hajime. “You have Judgement, right? Morality and Judgement should be near each other.” 

Hajime nodded and moved his door to the other side of Makoto’s. 

“I’ll be beside Komaru then since she has Communication and I have Thoughts,” commented Kaede, moving her door to the other side of Komaru.

“Are we all good with this order?” asked Makoto. Everyone nodded. 

“I’ll take first main control panel role,” said Kaede, “Have fun exploring your new rooms.” She left them as the other 3 entered their newly created rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roles are as followed:  
> Hajime - Judgement, Skills, Motivation  
> Makoto - Morality, Memory, Reflex/Sense, Trauma Control  
> Kaede -Thoughts/Imagination, Emotions, Likes and Dislikes  
> Komaru - Communication, Safety and Essentials, Self Esteem
> 
> I'm not sure if I even explained this entire thing well. Basically, they have these concepts that they chose and they mashed each individual room into one room so they don't have to be running back and forth between their roles cause that's just stupid. The doors are at the back of the main control room. But tbh, this stuff is not that important... hopefully. I still have no idea what I want to do with this so I put a bit of my attempt at worldbuilding here just in case I want to actually explore some darker and more serious things with this.
> 
> Oh also, I'm not planning to really describe the individual rooms or how they function but if you guys want, I could. If not, just make something up.
> 
> Anyways, enough with my rambling. Thanks for reading this mess, see you in the next chapter (whenever that comes out).


End file.
